


Not Putting Up With You

by Jetainia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Tracy Davis, Autistic Character, Autistic Luna, F/F, Fluff, Lunar Emeralds, Multi, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: They weren't putting up with her. It would just take some time for that lesson to sink in.





	Not Putting Up With You

Daphne watched carefully as Luna waved her wand in the necessary pattern. They had been working on this series of spells for a few weeks and if Luna got this right, they would start on the actual project. The silver bent and warped at Luna’s command; stretching, twisting, and settling into the shape Luna wished.

“Well done,” Daphne praised.

Luna grinned at her before focusing back on the pendant she had created. With awed fingers, she ran her hands over it to test for any imperfections that might have occurred during her spell work. She found none and smiled in satisfaction. Finally, it was good enough.

A knock sounded at the door and Tracey stuck her head in after Daphne said it was alright (and the pendant had been moved out of sight). “Hey, you two. I know you’re super busy down here doing your super-secret project and all, but it’s time for lunch.”

Luna raced towards her and enveloped her in a hug, still overjoyed that her spell work had finally reached a level she was happy with. “You are the best,” she declared, pressing a kiss to Tracey’s cheek.

Tracey laughed. “I think that title goes to the two of you. You’re the ones putting up with me.”

“Stop,” Daphne ordered, scowling. “We are not _putting up_ with you. We love you, we are happy that you are here with us.”

“Right, sorry.” Tracey held onto Luna tighter as the other girl started playing with the brown hair that spilled from Tracey’s ponytail.

Daphne smiled softly. She and Luna were still working on Tracey’s self confidence after the Davis family had decided having a sex-repulsed asexual daughter who wouldn’t give them any heirs was not acceptable and disowned her. Every time she expressed anything remotely similar to her being broken, they were quick to stop her and reassure her.

“Just so long as you remember. Besides, who else would put up with _us_ when we’re down here in the lab and ignoring the world outside?”

Reminded of her original purpose, Tracey grinned. “Which is exactly what I’m doing now. Come on, you two. Food does tend to be important.”

“Just because it’s important doesn’t mean it can’t be annoying to remember,” Luna said. She often forgot to feed herself, and sometimes she did remember but the thought of food was not an appealing one so she simply didn’t eat.

“Which is why we have the brilliant and most patient Tracey here to remind those of us who tend to let it slip our minds. At least until we find ourselves lying on the floor with black spots in our vision. Isn’t that right, Luna?”

“It only happened once,” Luna mumbled, pressing further into Tracey as though she could hide from Daphne’s warning of not letting it happen again.

“Once is enough.”

Daphne swept out of the lab and started leading the way to the kitchen with the others following. Knowing that today had been not so good for Luna, Tracey had made her special nutrition biscuits that the other girl could nibble on and still get enough nutrients to keep any deficiencies at bay. For Daphne and herself, there were bagels and whatever toppings they wished.

After lunch, Daphne and Luna retreated back into the lab and started working on the silver and platinum pendant they would be gifting Tracey. It was a reminder that she belonged with them, a way to say they welcomed her and didn’t think her to be a burden. They hoped it would help her ingrain the fact that they were her family now into her. They weren’t letting her go unless she wished it.


End file.
